1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pulse power apparatuses in general and, more particularly, to a pulse power apparatus using a semiconductor switch assembly to pulse discharge an electrical current from a capacitor bank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, pulse power apparatuses employ ignitrons, vacuum switches, spark-gap switches or thyratrons as switching devices. The switching devices currently used in the pulse power apparatuses offer little consistency, are high expense, need frequent maintainance, and are incapable of production level reliability. Moreover, thery are inadequate in meeting life requirements of components of the pulse power equipment.
Accordingly, it is the intent of this invention to overcome these shortcomings of the prior art.